The Real World
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Return of the Grave Digger. Who will he hurt this time? I have just recently become a fan of Bones, so take it easy with me, I have to get the chracter's straight. Booth/Bones romance? R&R!
1. The Call

_**Alright, here goes my attempt at writing something other than my General Hospital story.**_

_**Hope you like it! Please REVIEW, that way, I'll know whether to continue with the story, or to give up because it's a hopeless case. Haha.**_

_**Enjoy peeps. ;]**_

_************_

_** Riiiing.**_

** Booth groaned, not ready to get up.**

_**Riiiing.**_

__**Well, there was no way he was sleeping with that noise.**

** He rolled over on his bare side to grab his dreaded cell phone off the night stand.**

** He flipped it open, eyes closed. "Hello?" he asked, groggily.**

** "Booth? It's me." Dr. Brennan's voice filled his ears.**

** "Bones! Just the person I was looking forward to talking to at 2:40 in the morning." He said, looking at his alarm clock.**

** "Stop fooling around." She snapped.**

** "Come on Bones, don't you ever sleep?" he asked, using his nickname for her.**

** She sighed, exasperated. He just loved getting under her skin. **

** He smiled. "Alright, lay it on me."**

** "We got a new case. You really need to meet me. I'll explain everything when you get here."**

** He sighed; guess he wasn't getting any more sleep. He struggled to get out of bed, shivering when his bare, muscled chest was exposed. He heard the pitter patter of rain outside his window. **

** "Please don't tell me I have to come outside for this?"**

** "Oh yeah." She said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. Well, payback was a bitch.**

** He stood up and stretched, dressed only in his boxers.**

** It was dark out for heaven's sake, and he was going outside in the pouring rain. Well, crime never rests.**

** "Oh, the things I do for you Bones."**

** "The things you do for me?" she scoffed. "Anyway, you'll really want to see this."**

** She gave them the info on where to meet.**

** "Thanks Bones." He said, and he hung up.**

** He went over to his closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt.**

** He went in his kitchen, stuffing a bagel into his mouth, chewing noisily. He grabbed his keys as he went out of the door of his apartment.**

_**Too bad I don't have a poncho. **_**He thought to himself. **

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short, but I wanted to get it up. Don't worry, if you guys like it, there will be plenty more to come. Reviews! Good or bad are appreciated. Thanks.**


	2. A Body or Two

**Booth jogged to his car, though he didn't see the point, he would be soaked in a few minutes anyway.**

** And he wasn't one to carry around an umbrella.**

** Booth arrived at the cemetery, already swarming with cop cars and people in uniforms. He looked out of place in his jeans and t-shirt. He would change when he got to the lab.**

** He parked in between a police car and a news van. Great, the press would be all over this. Whatever **_**this **_**was.**

** The rain had lessened greatly, but e was still pretty wet when he arrived beside Bones.**

** "Hey Bones." He said, shaking the rain from his head, splattering more rain on Brennan. **

** "It's about time you got here." She teased.**

** "Yeah, so why am I here?" he asked, getting down to business.**

** She grabbed his arm and led him away from the press. **

** "Some drunk teenagers called the police around 1:30 in the morning or so. Said they found a spaceship."**

** "A spaceship?" Booth asked incredulously.**

** "Yeah, they said they were walking through the cemetery when one of them tripped on something shiny, partly covered by dirt. They dug it up and found a 'spaceship.'"**

** Booth snorted.**

** Bones glared at him as she continued. "Apparently, the boys wouldn't calm down until the police sent someone down, and what they saw…" she trailed off, pointing ahead.**

** Booth stared in front of him, at what really did look like a spaceship. But being the big drinker, could tell it was a beer vat. **

** "Hmm…for some reason, I'm thinking this is not the only thing that was found." He said, turning back to Bones.**

** "Come here, look in the window."**

** Booth approached the beer vat, crouching down in the sodden dirt, to peer into the small window.**

** He cleared away some of the dirt that caked the window, hoping to get a better look. **

** He came face to face with the skeletons of what looked like two small children, clutching each other. He saw a residue on the floor, which looked like old blood.**

** He stood up from his crouched position. He looked over at Dr. Brennan.**

** "The shock of seeing the skeletons never gets old does it?" he said to her.**

** She shook her head solemnly.**

** He cleared his throat. "So, uh, any news on them yet?" he asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the beer vat.**

** "Well, from what I have observed, one of the bodies looks about the age of 10, the other, maybe 8. Both are male. I have to take them back to the lab though, have Hodgins or Zack look at them."**

** He nodded as they made their way back to his car.**

** "Don't you see what this means Booth?"**

** He looked at her quizzically. "No?"**

** She didn't say anything until they were slamming the doors of his car shut, shaking water from their hair and faces. **

** He wordlessly grabbed a towel from the backseat and handed it to her, waiting for her to continue.**

** "Booth, the Grave Digger is back."**


	3. To The Lab

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the updates and I haven't gotten ANY comments from the last time. That hurts, it really does. ;] **_

_**************_

__**Booth slammed on the brakes. **

** "Shit!" he cried as they spun out of control.**

** "Booth, stop!" Bones screamed.**

** Booth got some control over the car and it skidded to a stop on the edge of the road. **

** They sat in silence, both of them breathing deeply. Booth's hands clutched the steering wheel so hard, his knuckled turned white. He stared straight ahead, the rain splattering against the windshield the only sound.**

** The angry beeps of the horns of irritated people rang through the rain, and they could hear the cars whipping by, splattering the window beside Bones.**

** They sat there for a while, trying to calm their rapid breathing.**

** Bones reached over and put her hand over Booth's tense one. He relaxed at her touch and took her hand.**

** Booth was the first one to break the silence. **

** "He can't be back. That son of a bitch has been gone forever, why the hell would he be back now?"**

** He slipped his hand from Bones' grasp and banged both his hands on the steering wheel in anger.**

** Bones sighed before answering. "I honestly don't know why he's back. That's our job to find out. Come on, we really need to get to the lab."**

** Booth put the car in reverse and waited until he found an opening in the traffic. He had skidded into a complicated spot and it took him a few minutes to back out.**

** Because they had stopped in the rain for so long, the windshield looked like a flood had hit it. When they hit the road, Booth turned the windshield wipers on high. Buckets of water were flung off the car and onto the already soaked tar.**

** They rode in silence, each lost in their own realizations. The Grave Digger coming back wasn't good. For anyone.**

**************

** They arrived at the lab about fifteen minutes later. The rain had intensified, but nevertheless, the got out of the car and walked swiftly into the building.**

** "Do you think the team already brought over the vat?" Bones asked as she slipped off her coat and pulled on a stiff white lab coat. She pulled her dripping hair into a messy bun and waited until Booth gave her an answer.**

** "Yeah, probably. We would have made it here sooner if it wasn't for me skidding off the road." He answered, not at all abashed. "Hey, I need to change. I'll meet you in the office or something." **

** "Yeah, sure, alright." Bones said, shaking her head. Though she would never admit it, she was sorry to see him go.**

** Without another word, Booth took off into his office, probably to slip on one of his many suits. She hoped he remembered to put on a lab coat as well. She knew he hated wearing them, but it was mandatory most of the time.**

** She decided to go to Sweets to see if he had analyzed the bodies yet and come up with any theories. She needed to get the whole team together to tell them of her suspicions of the Grave Digger returning. **

** But first, they needed to identify who the bodies were.**

** She walked swiftly, the picture of composure. Her heels clicked menacingly on the marble floors as she made her way to Sweets' lab room.**

---  
Comments? Anyone?  



End file.
